Mistletoe and Wine
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Set after Need you Now, Ruth is facing a lonely Christmas eve. Or is she? Pure Fluffy Christmas story


**Disclaimer spooks is owned by BBC television and Kudos. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred**

Mistletoe and Wine

The Grid was almost silent as Ruth walked from the small Kitchenette towards her desk. She was exhausted but glad that the rest of the team had gone home. It had been a hectic few days with the arrest of three known AQ operatives and a failed terrorist attack on the Houses of Parliament. Ros was still recovering from the hotel bomb and Malcolm was still part time, although young Tariq had settled in well he was still learning about the harsh reality of antiterrorism. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought about her own reintroduction to Section D. Harry. She had been desperate to see him but then Mani had tried to kill them both. Tears filled her eyes at the memory. George had been murdered in front of her and she had been certain that Nico or Harry would be next.

"Ruth?" She turned sharply as she heard her name. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She wiped her eyes. "Just, well."

"Ruth." Harry sat in Lucas' abandoned chair. "It's Christmas Eve. Everyone else has gone home hours ago. All threats have been assessed as low risk. Lucas and Ros are on call. Why are you still here? Why are you crying?" His voice was lower, almost intimate. Ruth found herself lost for a moment as he held her gaze.

"I'm fine."

"Ruth? I tell myself that lie everyday. I don't believe you'd be sat here late today of all days if you were ok." He touched her hand, knowing after everything that had happened since she had been thrown back into his life he was pushing his luck.

"I was just thinking."

"I'd be worried if you weren't."'he smiled as she shook her head.

"Harry Pearce."

"Ruth Evershed."

"I'm fine. Go home."

"I was planning to. But I wanted to talk to you." He smiled, blushing slightly. "I had a feeling you would still be here."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Not work related anyway." Ruth frowned slightly. "Where's your coat?"

"My. What?"

"Coat?"

"On the rack." Harry nodded, heading off into the dark corner of the Grid before returning with her black jacket.

"Here."

"What?"

"Ruth. Please. Humour me." He held out the coat for her to shrug on. Ruth did as he asked closing her eyes as his fingers touched her shoulders. Harry smiled, stepping in front of her.

"Harry?"

"Ruth, have I really reduced you to one word sentences?" He teased. Ruth raised an eyebrow. Harry took her hand as she marvelled at how well they fitted together. It had been just a few weeks since she had called him in the middle of the night decidedly tipsy now she wondered if he'd been drinking as he pulled her gently towards the fire escape. Moments later she could see they were headed towards the roof of Thames house. Fairy lights lit the way as Harry pushed the heavy fire door open.

"Oh." Ruth looked at the small picnic table and two chairs near the edge of the roof. A chimnea sat nearby, warming the frigid air while a bottle of white burgundy sat in an ice bucket. Harry felt his throat tighten with nerves as Ruth stepped forward. Zaf had been true to his word, the tinsel, fairy lights and CD player with Christmas carols playing transformed the grey roof.

"Up here we've always been able to just talk. To be Harry and Ruth, not Section Head and Chief Analyst."

"I'm your only analyst."

"You're my only Ruth." Harry whispered as she turned to him. "I asked you to have dinner with me once when we were up here." Ruth nodded. "I thought if Mohammed won't come to the mountain..." He tailed off as Rith smiled.

"A little presumptuous."

"It's one of my many floors."

"Harry." She looked up at the sprig of mistletoe above her head. Harry followed her gaze, secretly not knowing whether to station Zaf to Outer Mongolia if the next few seconds went wrong. "Merry Christmas." She kissed him gently as Harry's hands came to her waist, holding himself flush against her as she rested her cold hands against his cheek, feeling the stubble there.

"Merry Christmas, Ruth." He smiled as they parted for air. She nodded, feeling it wasn't going to be so lonely after all.

Xxxx

a/n please review


End file.
